


Because I can, because I want to

by call_me_el



Series: Butterfly Effect [1]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Andrzej Needs a Hug, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smudze zależy, jeszcze nie Wilmuga, pierwsza wspólna wyprawa, sam początek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_el/pseuds/call_me_el
Summary: - Czemu ty to robisz? – Andrzej z niedowierzaniem kręcił głową i nie mógł oderwać wzroku od Smugi – Dlaczego?- Bo mogę – padła odpowiedź – I chcę.Początki Wilmuga tak na poważnie.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Series: Butterfly Effect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179083
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Because I can, because I want to

Gdyby ktoś go zapytał jeszcze rok temu, czy z własnej woli popłynąłby do Ameryki Południowej, kazałby grzecznie temu komuś wyjść i zamknąć za sobą drzwi.

Jeszcze rok temu miał o co walczyć.

Teraz ze stoickim spokojem zakleił kopertę, zaadresował ją do niejakiego Carla Hagenbecka i nadał list.

Dostał namiary na człowieka, który według jego znajomego łowił dzikie zwierzęta do ogrodu zoologicznego i właśnie wybierał się na dłuższą wyprawę do Ameryki Południowej.

Zaintrygowało go to, bo nie uznawał przemocy, a polowania na zwierzęta uważał za barbarzyństwo. Perspektywa spędzenia kilkunastu miesięcy w głuszy na drugim końcu świata, łowienia zwierząt bez zabijania ich i być może odkrycia miejsc, gdzie nie stanęła jeszcze stopa białego człowieka skusiły go. Napisał więc list do Hagenbecka, wyjaśnił kim jest i dlaczego chce dołączyć do jego wyprawy. Pozostało mu tylko czekać na odpowiedź.

Andrzej wrócił do kawalerki, którą wynajmował tymczasowo i nie rozbierając się, usiadł na wersalce.

Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, za tydzień powinien być już na statku w drodze do Brazylii. Musi tylko poznać tego człowieka, o którego nazwisko zapomniał zapytać.

Cóż… dowie się niedługo.

Niedługo nastąpiło cztery dni później, kiedy dostał telegram, że ów człowiek chce się spotkać, bo jest zainteresowany jego propozycją. Podana data i godzina wyznaczona była na ten sam dzień wieczorem, miejsce zaledwie ulicę dalej od jego mieszkania. Podpisane: Smuga.

Andrzej drgnął, kiedy odczytał na głos nazwisko. Brzmiało jak polskie. Jakie były szanse?

Na spotkanie poszedł bez większych nadziei.

Od razu w oczy rzucił mu się wysoki mężczyzna. Nie dlatego, że był wysoki. Był może tego samego wzrostu co Andrzej, lecz co przykuwało uwagę, to jego postawa. Wyglądał na człowieka, który wydawał się czuć jak w domu tak samo w mieście, jak i w dziczy na drugim końcu świata.

Kiedy Andrzej podszedł bliżej i spojrzał w twarz Smugi, przez chwilę cały świat wokół stanął w miejscu. Biła od niego stanowcza pewność siebie i taki spokój, że po raz pierwszy od ponad roku, to drażniące dygotanie w piersi Andrzeja ustało.

\- Czy mam przyjemność z panem Wilmowskim? – Smuga wyciągnął rękę i posłał mu przyjazny uśmiech.

\- Andrzej. Wilmowski – uścisnął dużą, ciepłą, szorstką dłoń – Miło pana poznać, panie Smuga.

\- Bez żadnych panów. Samo Smuga wystarczy. Jan, ale tylko w ostateczności. Ponoć jest pan zainteresowany moją wyprawą. Zapytam tylko czy był już pan kiedyś na wyprawie łowieckiej?

\- Czy ja wyglądam na człowieka, który w wolnym czasie ugania się za panterami?

Czemu, och, czemu musiał się tak odezwać? Smuga jednak roześmiał się tylko i spojrzał na niego przyjaźniej.

\- Co pan powie, żebyśmy omówili szczegóły gdzieś, gdzie jest wygodniej? Znam całkiem niezły lokal. Usiądziemy i ja opowiem panu o uganianiu się za panterami, a pan mi powie, co pan potrafi.

 _My_.

I jakoś tak wyszło, że od samego początku, kiedy tylko podnieśli kotwicę, byli oni dwaj i reszta wyprawy.

***

\- Z całym szacunkiem, Andrzeju, ale następnym razem pozwól, że to ja spróbuję gołymi rękoma wsadzić kapibarę do klatki.

\- A skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że kapibara jest w stanie odgryźć mi rękę?

\- Nic ci jeszcze nie odgryzła, ale jak nie będziesz uważał, to może wdać się zakażenie i sama odpadnie.

Smuga uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kiedy posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie; opatrzył mu dłoń i usiadł obok niego na ziemi.

\- Dziękuję.

Bo co innego mógł powiedzieć, kiedy bezmyślnie władował się kapibarze pod szczęki i zamiast nagany od kierownika za narażanie siebie, zwierząt i wyprawy, Smuga pokręcił głową i przemywając ranę, spokojnie mu wyjaśnił, co zrobił źle.

Uczył go. Nie wychodził z założenia, że Andrzej wie i cierpliwie tłumaczył wszystko krok po kroku. Nauczyciel stał się uczniem i jakoś mu to nawet specjalnie nie przeszkadzało.

Było już późno, więc postanowił rozwiesić hamak i przygotować się do snu. Z tą ręką i tak nic już tego dnia nie zrobi.

\- Jeszcze jakieś cztery miesiące, góra pół roku i będziemy w drodze do Europy.

Drgnął, kiedy Smuga odezwał się zmieniając nagle temat. Wszyscy na tej wyprawie wiedzieli, że będzie ona długa i może się jeszcze nawet wydłużyć, więc po co mu mówił? Sam mu nawet powiedział tamtego wieczoru, że głównym powodem, dla którego chciał do nich dołączyć był fakt, że mieli wypłynąć na blisko rok.

\- A spieszy ci się gdzieś? – Upewnił się, że linka przywiązująca hamak do drzewa ma solidny węzeł. Kątem oka zerknął na Smugę.

\- Mi nie – ten odparł spokojnie - Co innego wiedzieć, a co innego już tu być, więc pomyślałem, że może ty chciałbyś wrócić wcześniej?

\- Nie mam do czego – wyrzucił niemal groźnie i przymknął oczy, natychmiast czując się źle, że tak na Smugę naskoczył. Z drugiej strony Smuga nie wiedział o nim nic. Podobnie z resztą jak on o Smudze.

\- Janie…

\- Andrzeju – Smuga przerwał mu łagodnie i zaczekał, aż ten na niego spojrzy – Wyruszyłeś na wyprawę do Puszczy Amazońskiej, choć nigdy bym nie powiedział, że jesteś takim typem człowieka. Domyślam się, że niedawno coś musiało się zmienić i chcę wiedzieć, czy powinienem mieć na ciebie oko.

\- Nie powinieneś więc mi tego mówić.

\- Ale mówię, bo cię szanuję – Smuga oparł mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Zapytam jeszcze raz: czy powinienem mieć na ciebie oko?

Andrzej tylko pokręcił głową. Nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć i nawet nie było co. Doskonale wiedział jak mogło to wyglądać. Nauczyciel geografii i podróżnik amator zapisuje się na wyprawę łowców dzikich zwierząt i aż prosi się o jakiś wypadek. Ta kapibara to nie był pierwszy incydent. Ciągle w coś się pchał ale nie specjalnie, nie planował niczego. Po prostu nie zwracał uwagi czy mogłoby mu się coś przytrafić, czy nie. Był skłonny przyznać, że jakaś część jego świadomości odetchnęła z ulgą, że Smuga zauważył, i że martwił się. Bo przecież…

\- Mam syna – wyrwało mu się i zachłystując się powietrzem ciągnął słabym głosem – W Warszawie…Tomek… Ma teraz dziewięć lat. Rok temu… Rok temu zmarła moja żona. Tomek mieszka u wujostwa. Chciałem go zabrać… Nie oddali mi go – wbił wzrok w twarz Smugi – Mojego własnego syna mi nie oddali…

Smuga mocniej zacisnął dłoń na jego ramieniu i coś w jego oczach się zmieniło. Gdyby Andrzej nadal miał jakiekolwiek nadzieje, powiedziałby, że była to determinacja.

\- W takim razie nie będziemy ich pytali – spokojny, pewny siebie głos ukoił to uporczywe drganie w piersi – Nie znam twojej sytuacji, ale coś wymyślimy.

 _My_.

\- Co? Co wymyślimy?! Janie, ja nawet stałej pracy nie mam! – Coś w nim pękło. Tak bardzo chciał wierzyć, że może tym razem się uda. Ale wiedział… och jak dobrze wiedział – Nie widziałeś nawet mojego mieszkania…

\- Bo mnie nie zaprosiłeś – kąciki ust Smugi drgnęły, lecz szybko spoważniał – No i mamy już punkt zaczepienia. Mówisz, że nie masz stałej pracy – Andrzej tylko przytaknął – No to nie problem. Zarekomenduję cię u Hagenbecka. Jesteś świetnym geografem i masz talent do rysowania map, a łowić zwierzęta jeszcze cię nauczymy.

\- I tak w ciemno mnie przyjmie?

\- Hagenbeck chce otworzyć ogród zoologiczny pod Hamburgiem. Wysyła więc takich ludzi jak my w świat i potrzeba mu kogoś ogarniętego. Masz rękę do kierowania ludźmi, poręczę za ciebie osobiście to dadzą cię od razu na kierownika.

\- Janie…?

\- Co z tym się wiąże, dostaniesz przydział na mieszkanie. Mała kawalerka ale na początek wystarczy.

\- Czemu ty to robisz? – Andrzej z niedowierzaniem kręcił głową i nie mógł oderwać wzroku od Smugi – Dlaczego?

\- Bo mogę – padła odpowiedź – I chcę.

***

Od tamtej pory coś się między nimi zmieniło. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko było tak, jak przed tą rozmową. Smuga oficjalnie był kierownikiem ale prowadzili wyprawę razem, rozmawiali, kłócili się którędy mają teraz iść i czy mogą iść tą drogą, na którą się zdecydowali. A jednak…

Gdyby miał jeszcze jakiekolwiek oczekiwania od życia, powiedziałby, że od tamtej chwili zostali przyjaciółmi.

Smuga nadal niewiele mówił o sobie i mu to nawet nie przeszkadzało. Bo już nie liczyło się dla niego skąd się Smuga wziął. Nie. Teraz liczyło się tylko to, że ten człowiek przy nim był.

Liczyło się to, że Andrzej nie był już tak cholernie samotny. Nie był sam.

Po tygodniu koszmary przestały go męczyć. Po dwóch spał już niemal normalnie i tylko raz obudził się zlany zimnym potem. Na półśpiący, z głuchym dudnieniem w uszach i żelazną pięścią zaciśniętą na sercu wyczołgał się z namiotu, usiadł na ziemi obok Smugi, który miał wartę, i przesiedział z nim całą noc.

Smuga nie mówił nic. Przysunął tylko kolano bliżej niego, kiedy Andrzej oparł skroń o jego udo, z daleka dorzucał do ognia i czujnym wzrokiem wodził po linii drzew.

Dopiero po śniadaniu, kiedy zbierali się do drogi, Smuga odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Dajmy sobie jeszcze trzy miesiące. Cztery najdłużej. Nie ma sensu błądzić po tej głuszy, a mamy już całkiem sporą kolekcję okazów. Im szybciej wrócimy do Europy tym lepiej. Zawsze możemy zorganizować następną wyprawę trochę później.

 _My_.

\- Cztery miesiące. Nie chcę na samym początku tłumaczyć Hagenbeckowi dlaczego jego wyprawa wróciła grubo przed czasem.

\- Gdyby kto inny prowadził, albo gdyby to był pierwszy raz, to byłoby się co tłumaczyć.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że już kiedyś zdarzyło ci się przerwać łowy?

Sam nie wiedział dlaczego go to zdziwiło.

\- Zdarzyło się raz, czy dwa – Smuga odparł wymijająco i dał hasło do wymarszu.

Nie pytał. Wiedział, że gdyby Smuga chciał powiedzieć więcej, powiedziałby od razu. Zarzucił tylko torbę na ramię, poprawił pas z rewolwerami i ruszył za Smugą w gąszcz.

Dopiero godzinę później dotarło do niego, że bez chwili zastanowienia podążył za nim, jakby była to najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. Nigdy nie lubił, kiedy ktoś mówił mu co a robić. I tu chyba był pies pogrzebany, bo Smuga nigdy nie mówił mu „idź”, „zrób”. Zawsze było „chodźmy”, „zróbmy”. Jakby _wiedział._ Ale nie mógł wiedzieć, bo Andrzej zawsze sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, który wykonuje rozkazy, a nie je wydaje. Wszyscy mu to mówili, więc jakim cudem Smuga wiedział?

Ale nie pytał. Bo nie musieć wykłócać się o każde wydane polecenie? Nie zamierzał tego kwestionować. Poza tym było coś miłego w tym „-my”, co uspokajało to dokuczliwe dygotanie w piersi.

***

Pierwszy raz przeklął to „-my” w drodze powrotnej.

Mieli wracać tą samą drogą, ale zamieszki w tamtych okolicach zmusiły ich do zboczenia bardziej na południe. Poruszali się wolniej, bo nie mieli tej pewności wytyczonej wcześniej trasy i trzeba było zajmować się zwierzętami.

\- Wyjdziemy z panem Wilmowskim do przodu rozeznać się w terenie. Nie ma sensu ciągnąć całej karawany dalej, jeśli okaże się, że będziemy musieli zawrócić.

Z tymi słowami Smuga przydzielił dwóch ludzi do pilnowania obozu na polanie i poprowadził go w gąszcz.

Szli w ciszy. Smuga poruszał się bezszelestnie i gdyby nie szedł dwa kroki przed nim, pomyślałby, że jest sam.

Coś wstrętnego nim wstrząsnęło na tą myśl i kiedy uniósł wzrok, napotkał uważne szare spojrzenie.

\- W porządku – wymusił uśmiech, żeby Smugi nie martwić. Do jasnej cholery w końcu był dorosłym mężczyzną, tak?! Poradziłby sobie świetnie sam, gdyby się tak cholernie nie bał…

\- Odejdziemy jeszcze jakieś dwie, może trzy godziny na wschód, i jeśli nie napotkamy po drodze żadnych osiedli, poprowadzimy tędy naszą wyprawę – przyciszony głos Smugi uspokoił jego drżące ręce – Nie chcę iść zbyt okrężną drogą, bo możemy wpaść na jedno z wojowniczych plemion południa. Nie lubią białych, bo dochodzą do nich wieści z północy. A sam wiesz, że tam sytuacja jest napięta. Gdyby udało nam się znaleźć w miarę przystępną drogę moglibyśmy przedostać się tędy aż do wybrzeża…

Całą drogę Smuga mówił. Opowiadał o swoich poprzednich wyprawach. Opowiadał o miejscach, które chciałby odwiedzić czy to po raz pierwszy, czy wrócić w znajome okolice.

Nie pytał o nic. Tylko mówił.

I on był mu tak cholernie wdzięczny, że z tej wdzięczności nie powiedział nic. Zabrakło mu słów.

W końcu i Smuga urwał, kiedy zatrzymali się na skraju wąwozu. Na drugą stronę prowadził most linowy o tak wątpliwej według niego konstrukcji, że nie było mowy o wejściu na niego.

\- Powiedz mi proszę, że nie zamierzasz przejść po tym moście na drugą stronę?

Smuga uśmiechnął się szeroko i uniósł wyzywająco brew. Oczy mu lśniły.

\- Czemu nie? Nic nam nie będzie – machnął ręką i uśmiechnął się szerzej – Musisz posmakować trochę życia!

\- I dlatego wolałbym nie zginąć spadając w przepaść, kiedy ten most się urwie.

Ten drań tylko się zaśmiał i śmiało postawił jedną stopę na krok od krawędzi, sprawdził stabilność lin i ruszył przed siebie z taką pewnością, jakby całe życie chodził po mniej lub bardziej stabilnych konstrukcjach.

\- Idziesz? – Smuga rzucił przez ramię, kiedy Andrzej nie mógł nawet zaciągnąć porządnie powietrza.

Poszedł.

Wbił wzrok między łopatkami Smugi i wlazł na ten cholerny most.

Krok za krokiem, był mniej więcej tyle samo od swojej krawędzi, co Smuga od swojej, kiedy liny z jednej i drugiej strony zatrzeszczały groźnie. Obydwaj zamarli i między jednym uderzeniem serca, a drugim poczuł jak jego koniec liny poluzował się niebezpiecznie.

No i posmakował życia… jak mu cały jego żywot przemknął przed oczami.

Z jakąś dziką desperacją rzucił się do przodu i przez myśl przemknęło mu tylko: Złapać Smugę. Po co? Skoro i tak razem spadną ale musiał, po prostu musiał.

Smuga obrócił się na pięcie i w kilku krokach znalazł się bliżej niego. Blisko. Za blisko. Silne ramię objęło go w pasie, drugie ramię zakryło głowę, i Andrzej zdążył tylko zacisnąć pięści na koszuli Smugi, kiedy liny pękły z głośnym trzaskiem.

\- Trzymam cię. Weź głęboki wdech.

Ten spokojny głos ukoił to dręczące dygotanie w piersi i Andrzej wziął głęboki wdech, i moment później runęli w wartki potok.

Zimna, śmierdząca woda zalała mu twarz i odruchowo wcisnął nos w ciepło tuż przed nim. Co jakiś czas obił się o jakąś skałę, ale nie jakimś cudem nie złamał nic.

W końcu doszedł do siebie na tyle by zorientować się, że spleceni ze Smugą dryfowali, gdzie ich prąd poniósł. Zaryzykował i uniósł głowę.

Nie dobrze.

Oderwał jedną rękę od pleców Smugi i starał się chwycić każdej skały, jaką napotkali. W końcu Smuga dołączył do jego wysiłków i po chwili, która wydawała się mu wiecznością, zatrzymali się i bez chwili wahania wspięli na głaz.

Oczy mu piekły, płuca paliły żywym ogniem, a całe ciało miał obite jak schabowy na zrazy.

\- Wejdźmy na most, Andrzeju – odkaszlnął i zachłysnął się powietrzem – Dobrze będzie… Spodoba ci się, Andrzeju… Ty nas, Jasiek, kiedyś do piekła zaprowadzisz!

Smuga, drań jeden, odchylił tylko głowę i roześmiał się tak szczerze, że Andrzej nie miał wyjścia i uśmiechnął się… szerzej… i śmiał się razem z nim.

Ale poszedłby. Nawet do tego cholernego piekła za Janem Smugą by poszedł.

Zanim wrócili do obozu było już ciemno, ludzie dawno już spali. Kiedy ci dwaj wyznaczeni przez Smugę do pilnowania porządku zobaczyli ich dwóch, pobledli i z cichymi zapewnieniami, że wszystko jest w porządku, zniknęli w namiocie.

\- Cudownie. Czyli nie dość, że o mało nie zginęliśmy to jeszcze wartę mamy sami pełnić?

\- Przebierz się i połóż, Andrzeju – Smuga zakrzątał się wokół ogniska i wyglądał, jakby sam szykował się czuwać – To był długi dzień. Jutro ruszymy tą drogą, co wracaliśmy do obozu.

\- A ty?

Chyba Smuga nie myślał, że…

\- Sam wezmę wartę tej nocy – odparł spokojnie i… chyba naprawdę myślał, że będzie sam siedział całą noc.

Nie kłócił się. Przebrali się w namiocie, Smuga od razu wyszedł na wartę, a Andrzej rozwiesił na sznurze, żeby osuszyć, cokolwiek wymagało suszenia, chwycił koc i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Nie patrzył nawet na niego. Zwyczajnie okrył ramiona kocem, usiadł oparty plecami o kłodę, na której siedział Smuga, oparł skroń na jego udzie i przymknął oczy.

\- Miałeś się położyć – w głosie Smugi brzmiała nutka rozbawienia.

\- Leżę. Nie moja wina, że nie sprecyzowałeś gdzie mam się położyć.

\- Wiesz, że nie musisz siedzieć tu ze mną, tak?

\- Wiem – odparł spokojnie i zanim stracił resztki odwagi dodał – Ale mogę… i chcę.

\- Zdrzemnij się.

I nie był pewny czy mu się to przyśniło, czy Smuga naprawdę wplótł palce w jego włosy i gładził po głowie, ale przespał całą noc i obudził się wciąż oparty o udo Smugi. Skóra na karku mrowiła mu przyjemnie.

***

Z Bożą pomocą dotarli do wybrzeża i dziesięć miesięcy po wypłynięciu z Hamburga zawinęli z powrotem do portu.

\- Pójdźmy jeszcze dziś do Hagenbecka, co ty na to, Andrzeju? – Smuga zatrzymał się na uboczu i oparł dłoń na jego ramieniu – Idź do domu, zabierz najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Jak już ulokujemy cię, pójdziemy po resztę. Spotkajmy się tu za dwie godziny.

Żelazna pięść zacisnęła się mu na sercu. Z trudem złapał oddech.

Jaki dom? Już nie miał domu. Nie miał gdzie iść. A nawet jeśli by miał, na myśl, że musi odejść od Smugi, choćby na moment, wypełniła go panicznym strachem.

Bo już raz wyszedł i nigdy tam nie wróci.

Już raz odszedł i nigdy więcej nie zobaczy tych, których zostawił.

Nie patrząc nawet na Smugę kiwnął głową. Przykleił uśmiech na twarz i odważył się unieść wzrok. Napotkał zaniepokojone, stalowoszare spojrzenie.

\- Dwie godziny.

Nawet to ledwo przeszło mu przez gardło. Nie odważył się poklepać Smugi po ramieniu, bo za mocno drżały mu ręce. Zacisnął tylko pięści na rączce torby i bez słowa ruszył do tyłu. Nie był w stanie nawet odwrócić się tyłem do niego. Widział jak Smuga zawahał się, lecz moment później skinął głową i odszedł w swoją stronę.

I z każdym krokiem Smugi, coraz trudniej było mu złapać powietrza. Na sztywnych nogach dobrnął do najbliższej ławki i usiadł na oślep. Torba wysunęła mu się z rąk, kiedy oczy przesłoniły mu czarne plamy. Serce dudniło mu echem w uszach i jedyne co przeszło mu przez myśl to: Nie odchodź.

-… rzeju?

Nie odchodź.

\- … drzej? Oddychaj, proszę cię.

Nie odchodź.

\- Andrzeju?

\- Nie odchodź…

\- Jestem tu. Spojrzyj na mnie, Andrzeju? Nigdzie nie odchodzę. Oddychaj. Już dobrze. Nie odejdę. Oddychaj. Jestem tu.

Ten spokojny, ciepły głos powoli przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Zachłysnął się powietrzem i dopiero po chwili zamajaczyła mu przed oczami twarz Smugi.

Klęczał przed nim i z dłońmi ujmującymi jego policzki, wpatrywał się w niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Andrzeju? Co ci?

Pokręcił tylko głową. Bo nie miał nawet słów, żeby mu odpowiedzieć. I tak już przeklinał sam siebie za ten moment słabości, więc bez namysłu zacisnął kurczowo kurtkę Smugi.

\- Nigdzie nie idę. Jestem tu.

Moment ciszy.

\- Och. _Och_. Boisz się, kiedy ktoś odchodzi, tak?

Bardzo powolne kiwnięcie głową. Tylko na tyle się zdobył.

\- Czy bardziej przeraża cię, kiedy to odejść masz _ty?_

Strzał w dziesiątkę, który odebrał mu resztki powietrza z płuc.

\- Andrzeju, ja nigdzie nie odchodzę, i ty też nigdzie nie idziesz. Nie sam. Oddychaj, proszę cię. Kiedy już się uspokoisz, pójdziemy razem. Zabierzemy najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i pójdziemy do mnie.

Z trudem złapał powietrza. Był już tak zmęczony. Trącił tylko nogą torbę leżącą na ziemi i modlił się w duchu, żeby Smuga zrozumiał.

\- To nawet lepiej. Jutro wrócimy po resztę…

Trącił nogą torbę po raz drugi.

\- Tak, torbę też zabierzemy i… Andrzej?

Po raz pierwszy od kiedy poznał Smugę, słyszał jak ten zawsze opanowany głos zawahał się.

Zrozum. Cholera jasna, Janek, zrozum!

\- Nie ma po co wracać.

Kiwnął głową i przymknął oczy. Nie chciał litości. Chciał, tylko żeby ktoś zrozumiał.

\- Chodźmy. Ulokujemy cię na razie u mnie, porozmawiamy z Hagenbeckiem. A jak to załatwimy, zobaczymy co będzie dalej.

 _My_.

Uśmiechnął się słabo ale szczerze. Zrozumiał.

***

Hagenbeck też zrozumiał.

A raczej zrozumiał, że Smuga zaoferował Andrzejowi swoją pomoc i od tej pory byli jakby dwa w jednym.

Czyli może Hagenbeck jednak nie zrozumiał?

Ale pracę dostał. Smuga, drań jeden, rozwinął parę map z wyprawy i pochwalił się nimi swojemu pracodawcy, jak dumny rodzic chwali się bazgrołami swojego dziecka.

Musiał coś przerysować o jego kierowniczych umiejętnościach, bo Hagenbeck z marszu mianował go kierownikiem przyszłych wypraw. Tych, na które wyruszy także Smuga, oczywiście.

Tylko z mieszkaniem się potknęli, bo na razie nie mieli wolnych lokali. Wpadł im jakby ponadprogramowo i dopiero w przyszłym roku miał szansę na kawalerkę. Smuga nie przejął się tym i zameldował go w swoim mieszkaniu. Bo to było według niego jedyne logiczne rozwiązanie.

I on był mu tak cholernie za to wdzięczny, że przez większość rozmowy nie odezwał się ani słowem i oderwał wzrok od Smugi na tyle, żeby przywitać się i pożegnać z Hagenbeckiem.

Odezwał się dopiero jak Smuga posadził go na wersalce pod oknem.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to nie ty jesteś tu dyrektorem?

\- Ja? Czemu tak mówisz? – Smuga zaśmiał się i odrzucił swoje rzeczy na fotel w kącie. Sam usiadł obok niego na wersalce z plikiem listów w ręku.

\- Bo ja siedziałem tam jak kretyn skończony, nie odezwałem się słowem, a ty w sumie bardziej _poinformowałeś_ swojego pracodawcę, że właśnie zatrudnił kierownika wypraw, geografa i amatora łowienia dzikich zwierząt, i że jak tylko pojawi się mieszkanie, zamelduje go obok ciebie.

\- Hagenbeck mnie zna bardzo dobrze, pracuję u niego ponad dziesięć lat. Zdążył się przyzwyczaić.

\- Dziękuję, Janie. Naprawdę, nie musiałeś…

\- Nie dziękuj, Andrzeju, pomagam ci, bo mogę i chcę.

Smuga oparł ciepłą dłoń na jego karku i dalej przeglądał korespondencję.

Musieli długo tak siedzieć, bo oczy zaczęły mu się same zamykać.

\- Chodź, urządzimy ci kąpiel, a później zorganizujemy jakieś posłanie.

 _My_.

Smuga wyszedł do łazienki, zostawił drzwi otwarte i krzątał się tam chwilę.

Wtedy rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu Smugi i mimowolnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Było dokładnie takie samo, jak jego właściciel. Na pierwszy rzut oka surowe i bez żadnych personalnych bibelotów, a jednak tak ciepłe i uziemiające.

Przydałaby mu się nieprzerwana noc snu, bo już snuł wersy na temat mieszkania.

\- Kąpiel gotowa. Nie wiem jak gorącą lubisz wodę, ale cieplejsza niż strumień w dżungli się nada. Ja ci w tym czasie tu coś do spania urządzę.

Wstał z wersalki z ukrytą niechęcią. Nie dlatego, że musiał się umyć. Dlatego, że musiał przestąpić ten cholerny próg i zniknąć za tymi cholernymi drzwiami.

Zanim doszedł sześć kroków do łazienki, obejrzał się przez ramię cztery razy.

\- Jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza, możesz zostawić drzwi otwarte – Smuga zajęty był naciąganiem poszewki na poduszkę – Obiecuję, że nie będę podglądał – kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko i zerknął w jego stronę kątem oka.

\- Nie mam nic do ukrycia.

Cholera Andrzej, zamknij się. Dla własnego dobra.

\- A mógłbyś… coś…

\- Tak?

\- Żeby nie było cicho?

Sam nie wiedział, czego chciał ale Smuga musiał wiedzieć, bo tylko uśmiechnął się lekko i zaczął mówić.

Mówił cały czas, kiedy Andrzej siedział w wannie. Mówił, kiedy blisko po godzinie wyszedł w końcu z łazienki i usiadł obok Smugi na wersalce.

Andrzej nie powiedział nic, kiedy wykończony tym wszystkim oparł skroń na ramieniu Smugi i usnął niemal od razu.

***

Mieszkanie ze Smugą okazało się łatwiejsze niż sądził na początku.

Spał na wersalce, co mu tak naprawdę nie przeszkadzało. Miał oko na wszystkie drzwi w mieszkaniu. Smuga gotować potrafił całkiem dobrze, i tylko gdyby pamiętał o tym, że jeść musi… Wypracowali w końcu system gdzie on mu przypominał, że pora na posiłek, a Smuga wtedy wyczarowywał im coś gorącego, co nie było podgrzaną konserwą, czy zupą z puszki. Bo jak się szybko okazało, Andrzej gotować nie umiał wcale.

Obydwaj kładli się spać wcześnie i obydwaj wstawali czuć świt. Obydwaj nie lubili długo siedzieć w jednym miejscu.

Dlatego też tydzień po załatwieniu mu pracy obydwaj byli w drodze do Bangladeszu.

Na miejscu okazało się, że życie ze Smugą w dziczy niewiele różniło się od życia z nim w mieście.

Spali w jednym namiocie, Smuga gotował, kiedy mu ktoś przypomniał, obydwaj zrywali się przed wschodem słońca.

Jedyną różnicą było to, że w dziczy trudnej było utrzymać go z dala od kłopotów. I nie to, że Smuga sam się pchał, gdzie mógł potencjalnie się uszkodzić albo stracić życie. To było by zbyt proste. Był święcie przekonany, już po miesiącu, że kłopoty odnajdują Smugę same, bez jego czynnego udziału.

\- Nie obraź się, Janie, ale czy ty kiedykolwiek przyjechałeś gdzieś i wyjechałeś bez wdepnięcia w jakieś bagno?

Musiał zapytać. Powiedział sobie że nie będzie Smugi o nic wypytywał, ale musiał.

\- Jeśli sobie przypomnę, to ci powiem później – Smuga wysapał – A teraz z łaski swojej, pośpiesz się bo nas dogonią, a wolałbym nie wdawać się w żadne dysputy z miejscowymi.

\- Dziękuję, Andrzeju, że opatrujesz mi ranę postrzałową, która mogłaby potencjalnie mnie zabić, jeśli wdałoby się zakażenie. Naprawdę, życie mi ratujesz. Odwdzięczę się nie utyskując i siedząc w _jednym miejscu_ , cholera jasna _Janek_!

\- Nie krzycz na mnie, bo jak mi ciśnienie podskoczy, to się szybciej wykrwawię.

Ten drań miał czelność uśmiechać się pod nosem i błyskać na niego tymi swoimi szarymi oczami.

\- Nie zdążysz, jeśli cię własnymi rękoma uduszę.

\- Umówmy się, że jak tylko się stąd wydostaniemy, to będziesz mógł mi grozić ile chcesz ale teraz naprawdę musimy już stąd znikać.

 _My_.

I zniknęli. Uszli życiem tylko dlatego, że nie byli anglikami.

W drodze powrotnej to Smuga sam podjął temat.

\- Dziękuję, Andrzeju, że opatrzyłeś mi tą ranę postrzałową. Mogliśmy zaczekać, aż wydostaniemy się w bezpieczniejsze miejsce i doceniam to.

\- Mogliśmy. Ale mogłem też zrobić to od razu. I chciałem.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Podziękuj mi nie wpadając w kłopoty.

\- Chciałbym. Ale nie lubię łamać obietnic, a to nie jest coś, na co mam tak naprawdę wpływ.

Tu nie skłamał.

I od tamtej pory Andrzej nie wymagał od Smugi żadnych obietnic.

***

Nie zawsze wybywali gdzieś razem.

Smuga dość często znikał na kilka tygodni kiedy on siedział w biurze nad mapami. Ich grafiki czasem się rozbiegały i pierwszy raz, kiedy Smuga miał wyjechać sam, pogrążył cały jego dotychczasowy spokój w gruzach.

Zajęło mu godzinę, żeby uspokoić się na tyle, by powiedzieć Smudze dlaczego przestał oddychać i o mało nie rozpłakał się jak małe dziecko.

Zajęło Smudze pięć minut, żeby znaleźć rozwiązanie.

Wyszli z domu razem. Odprowadził Smugę na dworzec, uniósł w pożegnaniu rękę, kiedy pociąg odjeżdżał i wrócił do domu sam.

I nie rozpadł się na kawałki, bo wszędzie w koło były rzeczy Smugi. Sterta pozaczynanych książek, których nie miał czasu dokończyć, ubrania schnące na sznurze, kubek niedopitej kawy i coś w powietrzu wisiało, co mu pozwoliło oddychać.

Za drugim razem, kiedy Smuga wyjechał bez niego, z dworca poszedł od razu do biura i zakopał się w papierach.

Za trzecim razem został w domu i na drugi dzień wyjechał sam na parę tygodni.

Potknęli się dopiero, kiedy Smuga miał zostać w Hamburgu, a jego Hagenbeck wysłał do Paryża. Nawet nie na koniec świata. Miało go nie być zaledwie tydzień, wliczając w to podróż.

Zajęło Smudze godzinę, żeby przenieść go z podłogi na wersalkę.

Wstydził się podnieść głowę, kiedy Smuga wcisnął mu szklankę wody do ręki i kazał wypić całą na raz. Nie miał słów, żeby się wytłumaczyć. Bo było już tak dobrze, myślał, że zostawił te lęki za sobą.

\- Wiesz, że to nie twoja wina, że tak czujesz, prawda?

Jak nie jego, to czyja? Minął już ponad rok, a jemu nadal serce stawało, kiedy Smuga zostawał w domu, a on miał wyjechać. Samo wychodzenie z domu opanował, nie było z tym problemu. Problem pojawiał się, kiedy musiał wyjść z domu i wsiąść do pociągu albo na statek. Wtedy wszystko wracało. Te pierwsze dni, tygodnie po ucieczce z Warszawy. To uczucie, że już nie wróci, że już nie zobaczy tych, których zostawił.

\- Andrzeju?

\- Przepraszam.

Zakrył twarz dłońmi, bo ten spokojny głos niemal doprowadził go do łez.

\- Za co ty mnie przepraszasz?

\- Za marnowanie twojego czasu.

To tylko robił. Ile razy Smuga przekładał odjazd o parę godzin, żeby upewnić się, że Andrzej nie umiera na atak paniki? Ile razy siedział z nim po nocach, kiedy budził się z krzykiem?

\- Andrzeju, spójrz na mnie, proszę. Nie kręć głową, tylko popatrz na mnie. Oczy do góry. Nie marnujesz mojego czasu. Nigdy nawet tak nie myśl. Jestem tu, z tobą, bo mogę być i chcę. Jeśli chcesz mogę pojechać z tobą do Paryża. Nie mam teraz nic pilnego.

I co dalej? Będzie ciągał Smugę ze sobą za każdym razem, kiedy będzie gdzieś wyjeżdżał? Może gdyby chociaż nie musiał wychodzić z domu sam…

\- Pojadę sam. Ale mógłbyś…? Choć na dworzec…?

\- Oczywiście. Złap tylko oddech i zaraz pójdziemy.

 _My_.

I nie pytał o nic więcej. Po prostu _wiedział_.

***

Od kiedy poznał Smugę, jakimś dziwnym trafem zawsze spędzali Boże Narodzenie w drodze. Żaden z nich nie przywiązywał wielkiej wagi do samego święta i tylko jemu żal serce ściskał, bo w pierwszy dzień świąt były urodziny Tomka.

Jego mały dar od losu.

Tak się złożyło, że te święta obydwaj zostali w Hamburgu. Nie świętowali. Ale tego ranka Smuga wszedł do kuchni i _wiedział_.

Musiał coś wiedzieć, bo nie było powodu dla którego miał usiąść obok i oprzeć się o niego ramieniem.

\- Dziś są Tomka urodziny. Czternaste. Pamiętam go jak miał cztery lata. Uwielbiał wtedy jak zamiast bajek do snu, opowiadałem mu o sławnych polskich odkrywcach. Potem za dnia musieliśmy odgrywać scenki z moich opowieści, mimo, że wracałem do domu zmęczony szkołą i dziećmi. Dla niego zawsze wyskrobałem choćby moment. Na piąte urodziny dostał atlas świata. Ania śmiała się ze mnie, bo cieszyłem się jak wariat, kiedy Tomek przybiegł do mnie dumny z siebie, bo zapamiętał wszystkie kontynenty. Obiecałem mu wtedy, że kiedy podrośnie zabiorę go w świat i pokażę te wszystkie miejsca, o których czytaliśmy razem przed snem…

Teraz już wiedział dlaczego Smuga nigdy nie obiecywał niczego. Bo co warte było słowo, kiedy los bywał tak przewrotny?

\- Hagenbeck wspomniał, że po nowym roku chce wysłać wyprawę łowiecką do Australii.

Spojrzał wtedy na Smugę i gdyby miał więcej odwagi, powiedziałby, że poczuł cień nadziei.

\- Wiesz… pustkowie, kangury, misie koala. W sam raz dla czternastolatka.

\- Zapomniałeś o krajowcach, burzach piaskowych, dzikich psach dingo, wężach i…

\- Od razu widać, że byłeś nauczycielem – Smuga uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, kiedy wdarł mu się w przemowę – Pomyśl nad tym. Zabralibyśmy go do Australii, po powrocie oddałbyś go do jakiejś dobrej szkoły… w Londynie. Słyszałem, że tam mają bardzo dobry system edukacji, języka by się nauczył. A na każde wakacje byśmy zabierali go w jedno z tych miejsc, o których czytaliście przed snem.

 _My_.

I było coś tak naturalnego w tym „-my”, że się nawet nie zastanawiał.

\- Dobrze.

I chyba zepsuł Smugę, bo po raz pierwszy od kiedy go poznał, widział go tak oniemiałego.

\- Że co proszę?

\- Tak, dobrze – nie wytrzymał i zaśmiał się – Czemu się tak dziwisz? Pomysł jest dobry i znam cię już na tyle, by ci w tej kwestii zaufać. Plan jest bardzo dobry.

\- Tylko?

Oczywiście wyłapał tą jedną nutkę niepewności w jego głosie.

\- Sam nie pojadę. To samobójstwo. Karscy Tomka nie puszczą. Nawet gdybym napisał list, nie puszczą. Sami powiedzieli, że mi go nie oddadzą.

\- Będą musieli, jeśli Tomek sam będzie chciał wyjechać. Nie będą mieli wyjścia. A pojadę ja, jeśli mi zaufasz.

\- Janie…

\- Wiem, że jestem w sumie obcym człowiekiem…

\- Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Nie jesteś obcy. Nie dla mnie. I tak, ufam ci na tyle, żeby powierzyć ci opiekę nad moim synem. Jesteś pewien, że mógłbyś…?

\- Oczywiście, że mogę. I chcę.

\- Jasiek…

Cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć ugrzęzło mu w gardle, kiedy dotarło do niego, że może niedługo zobaczy swojego małego chłopca. Po ośmiu latach rozłąki w końcu uściska swojego ukochanego synka. Ostatnie co mu zostało po Ani.

\- Będzie dobrze, Andrzeju.

Duża ciepła dłoń opadła mu na kark i zamiast zjeżyć się na taki protekcjonalny gest, odetchnął lżej.

Bał się pomyśleć, że zabrzmiało to jak obietnica.

***

Zaraz po nowym roku Smuga powiadomił Hagenbecka, że obydwaj chętnie pojadą do Australii. Powiadomił go też, że zabierają syna kierownika.

W tym czasie spotkał Tadka. Po pięciu latach traf chciał, że obydwaj znaleźli się w porcie w Hamburgu. Rozmawiali długo. Tadek opowiadał jak to awansował na bosmana, jak zwiedził prawie każdy port na świecie.

Andrzej opowiedział o sobie. O Hagenbecku, o wyprawach. O Smudze miał nie mówić.

O Smudze opowiedział Tadkowi wszystko. O tym jak mu pomógł stanąć na nogi, pomógł mu pozbierać się do kupy.

Wymienili się kontaktami. Na przyszłość.

Po powrocie do domu wspomniał Smudze o Tadku.

Smuga powiadomił Hagenbecka, że popłynie z nimi również znajomy kierownika.

Pod koniec kwietnia wszystko było ustalone. Hagenbeck zatwierdził jego ostateczny plan wyprawy.

Całą noc przesiedział wtedy w kuchni z kieliszkiem wódki przed nim. To drażniące dygotanie w piersi targało jego ramionami. Ręce mu się trzęsły z nerwów, kiedy polewał. I jedyne co zrobił, to wbił wzrok w kieliszek. Alkoholu unikał. Rzadko kiedy pił. Ale był już zmęczony tym dygotaniem i chciał normalnie odetchnąć.

Odetchnął nad ranem, kiedy Smuga wstał przed świtem, wszedł do kuchni, ocenił jednym rzutem oka sytuację i oparł dłoń na jego karku.

\- Wiesz już, kiedy zabieramy Tomka z Warszawy?

 _My_.

Smuga jechał sam. Żeby zabrać z okupowanej przez Rosjan Warszawy syna rewolucjonisty. Jego syna.

\- „Aligator” będzie gotowy do drogi za jakieś sześć tygodni. Jeśli moglibyśmy zaczekać do czerwca? Może jak będzie bliżej końca roku, to go wtedy puszczą?

\- Puściliby i teraz, ale masz rację. Lepiej zaczekać. Zabiorę go prosto do Triestu i od razu wyruszymy w morze.

\- A jeśli on mnie nie pamięta? – Aż nim fizycznie wstrząsnęło na tą myśl – Ile on miał wtedy lat? Sześć? Co ja wiem o dzieciach, Janek? Jak ja mam się dzieckiem zająć, kiedy sam się ledwo kupy trzymam?

Przymknął oczy i zacisnął pięści na blacie stołu. Wódka śmierdziała mu pod nosem.

\- Andrzeju.

Spojrzał na Smugę. Ten spokojny, łagodny głos uspokoił to drażniące dygotanie w piersi.

\- Poradzisz sobie, o to się nie martw. Nie jesteś z tym sam. Z tego co mi opowiadałeś, Tomek to bardzo mądry chłopiec. I szczerze wątpię, żeby twoja żona pozwoliła mu o tobie zapomnieć. Początki będą trudne, ale damy radę. Daj sobie czas.

Chciał go poprosić ale bał się. Nie miał prawa. Nie powinien, wiedział to, ale czuł, że ze Smugą da radę.

Nie musiał mówić nic.

\- Nie zostawię cię samego. Jesteśmy w tym razem.

\- Dziękuję… Jasiek…

\- Nie dziękuj, Andrzeju, nie masz za co. Jadę bo mogę. I chcę.

Tylko, że on mu nie tylko za to dziękował.

Smuga wylał wódkę do zlewu i zrobił mu mocnej kawy. Kryzys, kryzysem ale do pracy iść musiał.

***

Zawsze mu się wydawało, że najbardziej niezręczny moment w jego życiu to był pierwszy obiad u rodziców Ani i już gorzej być nie mogło.

Mogło.

Zapoznał Smugę z Tadkiem. Albo Tadka ze Smugą, zależy z której strony spojrzeć.

Tadek zlustrował Smugę od stóp do głów, o mało nie połamał mu wszystkich kości w dłoni przy powitaniu i przez następne dwie godziny opowiadał wszystkie niezręczne anegdoty z życia Andrzeja Wilmowskiego.

Smuga słuchał z dzikim błyskiem w oku, a kąciki ust co rusz unosiły mu się lekko.

Grając w tylko im znaną grę, Smuga przez kolejne dwie godziny opowiadał o sobie. Tak opowiadał, że koniec końców o sobie nie powiedział nic. Coś musiał jednak powiedzieć, bo Tadek wyraźnie rozluźnił się i wydobył z siebie cały Powiślański humor.

A on siedział obok i przyglądał się im z rosnącym niepokojem. Bo znał Tadka. I znał Smugę. Jeśli ci dwaj się skumają, do końca swojego życia będzie ich wyciągał z bójek i zamieszek.

Skumali się.

Zrezygnowany wysłuchał później Tadka, jak ten rozpływał się nad Smugą.

\- Swój chłop. Od razu widać. Miałeś szczęście, Andrzeju, nie ma co. Z takim kompanem to można by i samego czorta za rogi brać. To mówisz, że po Tomka do Warszawy pojedzie?

\- Tak, to był Janka pomysł. – I tak naprawdę co tu było więcej do powiedzenia?

Tadek tylko spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonym czołem i już chciał zapytać o co mu chodzi, ale Tadek uśmiechnął się wtedy szeroko, przygrzał mu łapskiem w plecy i powiedział:

\- Dobry człowiek, ten twój pan Smuga. Dajcie mi znać, jak już wyszykujecie tą krypę.

\- Dzięki Tadek. Do zobaczenia.

Tylko za co on tak właściwie mu dziękował?

\- Interesujący człowiek ten bosman Nowicki – Smuga zrównał z nim kroku i zapalił fajkę – Szczery, prostolinijny i myślę, że Tomek na pewno go polubi.

\- Ja się bardziej martwię, czy mój własny syn _mnie_ polubi. Tadek sobie da radę.

\- Tomek już cię kocha i nie wiem dlaczego miałby cię nie polubić. Nawet nie wiem, czy to możliwe.

\- Co?

\- Żeby ciebie nie lubić.

Och gdyby tylko wiedział. Nie udało mu się przełknąć gorzkiego śmiechu i Smuga drgnął jakby zaskoczony.

\- Znalazłoby się kilka osób – wyjaśnił – Teściowa, teść, szwagierka przede wszystkim. Z tymi ludźmi mój syn spędził więcej lat swojego życia niż ze mną. Mam prawo się bać.

\- Nawet jeśli, to tylko kiedy cię pozna z marszu zmieni zdanie. Jak trzeba będzie, to mu wytłumaczymy i pokażemy ale wątpię, żeby do tego doszło.

 _My_.

\- Od kiedy to ty jesteś optymistą?

\- Od kiedy ty postanowiłeś byś pesymistą. Równowaga musi być zachowana.

Nie wytrzymał. Roześmiał się. Smuga, ten drań, chyba na to czekał, bo uśmiechnął się szeroko zadowolony jak kot, co zjadł kanarka i tylko pykał swoją fajkę.

***

Wieczór przed wyjazdem z Hamburga spędził krążąc po mieszkaniu.

Spakowany był już od dwóch dni, torby stały odstawione przy drzwiach.

Do Berlina mieli jechać razem, dziękować Bogu. Tam Smuga miał przesiąść się na pociąg do Warszawy, a on tym samym pociągiem jechał aż do Pragi. Stamtąd w zależności od połączenia przez Wiedeń lub nocnym do Triestu.

\- Andrzeju, usiądź, proszę cię, bo nam w dywanie dziurę wydrzesz.

\- To kupimy nowy dywan – rzucił bez namysłu- Ten lata swojej świetności ma już dawno za sobą.

\- Poczucie humoru ci się wyostrzyło, co cię gnębi?

\- Mnie? Nic. Wydaje ci się, Janie.

Teraz Smuga wstał z fotela, gdzie spędził ostatnie półtorej godziny i stanął przed nim. Widział go, jak stawał mu na drodze i nie zatrzymał się. Smuga chyba oczekiwał tego, bo tylko wyciągnął ręce i przycisnął go do siebie. Jak echo tamtego upadku z mostem, silne ramię objęło go w pasie, duża, ciepła ręka opadła mu na kark i odetchnął.

W końcu odetchnął.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku, zobaczysz – ten opanowany, uziemiający głos zabrzmiał mu tuż nad uchem. Zacisnął pięści za koszuli Smugi i już nawet nie przejmował się tym, że dosłownie był przytulany przez swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Bo masz plan, plan awaryjny i opcję ucieczki przygotowane na każdą ewentualność?

\- Musimy popracować nad swoim poczuciem humoru.

Ale zaśmiał się. Stalowoszare oczy błyszczały jak szalone, kiedy wysunął się z objęć Smugi.

 _My_.

\- Zdrzemnij się chociaż, bo że spać nie będziesz, to już wiem. Zrobię ci gorącej herbaty, odprężysz się i odpoczniesz przed drogą.

\- Nie musisz, Janku…

\- Nie muszę – uśmiechnął się wtedy jakoś inaczej niż zazwyczaj – Ale mogę. I chcę.

I zrobił mu tą herbatę i siedział z nim na tej wersalce, aż zasnął. Musiał zasnąć, bo obudził go ciepły dotyk na ramieniu.

\- Już rano. Za godzinę mamy pociąg, chodź coś zjesz.

Zanim wyszli z domu zaryzykował i sam przyciągnął do siebie Smugę. Silne ramiona zacisnęły się na jego plecach i odetchnął jakoś lżej.

\- Zaopiekuj się moim synkiem.

\- Zawsze.

I bał się pomyśleć, że zabrzmiało to jak obietnica.

_Fin._


End file.
